graalofandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Graal Classic has a wide range of items. 'Unsorted' 'Bombs' When placed bombs will explode after a few seconds. They can be used for blasting holes in certain areas and damaging players or badies. They are most commonly used for farming Gralats through bombing large patches of grass. If you need more bombs you can get more by defeating baddies or buying 30 for 15 gralats. 'Bow & Arrows' When used it will fire an arrow in a strait line in front of you that can damage players and baddies. If you score 2000+ points in the archery minigame at Onnet Town you can win a quilver (does not show in your inventory) that increases your arrow limit from 99 to 200. Just like with bombs if you need arrows you can buy 30 for 15 gralats or get them as drops from baddies. 'Tools' 'Bug Net' The Bug Net is obtained from Adam inside his treehouse in MOD Town. This item allows you to catch insects which you can sell or releash inside your house. 'Flippers' This item is a reward from the trading quest . After you obtain this item you will randomly see dark blue dots in water, use the flippers to dive while on top of these dots and you should see a ! after a few seconds when this happens use the flippers a second time to obtain either a random loot item or a green,blue, or red gralat. 'Shovel' To get the Shovel you have to travel up the waterfall just south of MOD Town and talk to the little blue guy. He will want you to navigate a maze he made within a certain time limit and if you are successful he will give you the shovel. The shovel is used to dig through dirt with a chance of obtaining bombs, arrows, or making a worm appear. 'Simple Draisine' You can purchase the Simplee from the Graal City train station for 4000 gralats. 'Morphs' 'Rat' The Rat morph is obtained as a reward from the witch in the forest north of Onnet Town if you make it through the forest's maze. The Rat morph allows to to pass through some rat holes (some are blocked by rats) to access hidden areas. Being a morph, it can also be used for roleplay and other fun purposes. 'Blue Frog' This morph is purchased at World of Mirth for 15,000 gralats. Transforms you into a blue frog which is required to get into the back room of the store. Being a morph item it can also be used for roleplay. 'Green Frog' This morph is purchased at World of Mirth for 15,000 gralats. Transforms you into a green frog which is required to get into the back room of the store. Being a morph item it can also be used for roleplay. 'Phoenix' You can buy this morph from the cart outside York Town's bar for 20,000 gralats. 'Bat' This morph can be bought from The Hauntery at Deadwood Town for 20,000 gralats. 'Bugs asjahdjahfa' dafaf 'Loot' 'Black Pearl' Description: Perfectly polished. Will probably fetch a pretty gralat. Buyers: Elster-50g 'Broken Bottle' Description: So old the broken glass is not even sharp anymore Buyers: Elster-5g 'Broken Goggles' Description: Broken beyond repair. Buyers: Elster-12g 'Broken Key' Description: You can use it only in this dungeon. Buyers: Elster-5g 'Broken Sword' Description: No use to you, but maby someone can fix it up. Buyers: Elster-13g, Blacksmith(Snow Town)-18g 'Conch Shell' Description: You can hear the ocean in it. Buyers: Elster-5g 'Cone Shell' Description: The Home of a hermit crab. Buyers: Elster-8g 'Chainless Flail' Description: Seems to be missing the chain. Probably more useful like this. Buyers: Elster-50g, Blacksmith(Snow Town)-75g 'Cracked Shield' Description: It's much too fragile to be used now, but maby someone can repair it. Buyers: Elster-13g, Blacksmith(Snow Town)-18g 'Dead Coral' Description: Pretty, but mostly useless. Buyers: Elster-7g 'Defused Bomb' Description: Probably safe to handle, probably... Buyers: Elster-5g, Blacksmith(Snow Town)-7g 'Dirty Mug' Description: You'd think it'd be clean after sitting in the water this entire time! Buyers: Elster-5g, Black Orchid(MOD Town)-5g 'Draisine Wheel' Description: Word is the new models aren't too reliable... Buyers: Elster-13g 'Dull Arrow' Description: Someone has bad aim... Buyers: Elster-5g, Blacksmith(Snow Town)-7g 'Empty Bottle' Description: Is it actually empty if it's full of water? Buyers: Elster-10g 'Empty Jar' Description: Please dont't litter! Buyers: Elster-10g 'Fish Bones' Description: It almost feels like you're fishing! Buyers: Elster-5g 'Fishing Lure' Description: Don't let it lure you in! Buyers: Elster-30g, Floydian(south-west of Swamp Town)-45g 'Flat Soccer Ball' Description: It probably took a dive. Buyers: Elster-7g 'Gemless Ring' Description: Would be more valuable if it still had the gem. Buyers: Elster-15g 'Gold Doubloon' Description: Arr, ye found some sunken treasure! Buyers: Elster-50g, Pyrate Jack(East of York Town)-75g 'Gold Necklace' Description: The lost necklace of an unfornate swimmer. Buyers: Elster-50g 'Gold Nugget' Description: Dont tell anymore, or you might start a gold rush! Buyers: Elster-50g 'Green Graal' Description: YOU DID IT, YOU FOUND THE GREEN... oh it's just a replica. Buyers: Elster-30g 'Heavy Anchor' Description: How are you holding that up? Buyers: Elster-15g, Pyrate Jack(East of York Town)-20g 'Huge Conch Shell' Description: Somewhere out there, a hermit crab abandoned this to find a larger shell! Buyers: Elster-15g?, Joshua (VIP Island)-12g? 'Imperfect Pearl' Description: Didn't form quite right... not very valuable Buyers: Elster-7g 'Kelp' Description: The perfect face mask! Buyers: Elster-5g 'Old Boot' Description: We do have a cliche quota to fill. Buyers: Elster-5g 'Old Fishing Hook' Description: Useless without a line. Buyers: Elster-13g, Floydian(south-west of Swamp Town)-18g 'Old Horseshoe' Description: At least it isn't a boot. Buyers- Elster-13, Earl(Horse Stables)-18g 'Old Lantern' Description: That explains what happens when new items are added. Buyers: Elster-13 'Old Underwear' Description: Yuck. just assume that's mud. Buyers: Elster-5g, Tailor Richard(South of Graal City)-7g 'Ornate Ring' Description: Polished gold with perfectly set gem. Almost feels magical. Buyers: Elster-50g 'Rock' Description: Why are you picking up rocks? Buyers: Elster-5g 'Rotten Easter Egg' Description: Ack. Putrid! Buyers: Elster-5g 'Ruined Scarf' Description: Apparently someone was tired of waiting. Buyers: Elster-7g, Tailor Richard(South of Graal City)-9g 'Sad Sign' Description: Don't worry, it doesn't REALLY have feelings. Maby... Buyers: Elster-5g 'Sand-Dollar' Description: What's a dollar? Buyers: Elster-12g 'Scallop Shell' Description: Pretty common type of shell. Buyers: Elster-8g 'Sea Sponge' Description: It smells faintly of... pineapple? Buyers: Elster-12g 'Shark Tooth' Description: Let's not think of the mouth it came from. Buyers: Elster-8g 'Shiny Mug' Description: Still fairly clean, must have fell in recently. Buyers: Elster-10g, Black Orchid(MOD Town)-12g 'Ship Helm' Description: Wasn't able to guide some unfortunate ship to safety. Buyers: Elster-15g, Pyrate Jack(East of York Town)-20g 'Silver Doubloon' Description: Arr, ye found some sunken treasure! Buyers: Elster-15g, Pyrate Jack(East of York Town)-20g 'Skull' Description: Alas, poor Yorick! Buyers: Elster-12g 'Star Fish' Description: It doesn't look like a fish... Buyers: Elster 8g, 'Tarnished Crystal' Description: It's a tarnish that can not be cleansed by normal means. Buyers: Elster-50g 'Tin Can' Description: It's a can. Buyers: Elster-5g 'Vase' Description: It has no more hearts in it. Buyers: Elster-5g 'Wand of Elements' Description:A wand that emits a faint magical aura. Buyers: Elster-100g 'Weird Brick' Description: You have an overwhelming urge to smash your head against it. Buyers: Elster-100g Extra: place the brick in one of your hotkeys then use it to convert it into a furniture version named Strange Brick. 'White Pearl' Description: Very shiny and pretty, but also pretty common. Buyers: Elster-12g 'Yellow Graal' Description: YOU DID IT, YOU FOUND THE YELLOW... oh it's just a replica. Buyers: Elster-30g 'Games' 'Rock Papper Scissors' Rock Papper Scissors is unlocked through beating the clown in the bar at the south-east corner of Graal City at rock papper scissors, he charges 250 gralats per attempt. Rock papper scissors lets you play against other players that have it or make a bet against certain npcs which can reward you with gralats or hats if you win.